I'm Not A Proper Koopaling
by LemmyKoopaling
Summary: Lemmy Koopa was hated by almost all the Koopalings, especially Roy. Will his frequent bullying send him over the edge? Or is the Lemmy Koopa the entire family knows still in there?
1. Lost Cause

**A/N: This story features my OC Kyle Koopa, the eighth/ninth Koopaling when you count Bowser Jr. Also, th** **e Koopalings are going to play a made-up card game called KoopaCards. You may not get it, but just imagine it as regular cards, but with eleven cards for each set (Grass, Ice, Fire, and Water) instead of thirteen.**

* * *

Lemmy Koopa cried out as Roy and Morton punched him again and again.

"Why you have to be so weak, runt? If you were the least bit stronger we could win, but you screwed it up!" Roy threw another punch at Lemmy's ball, popping it.

"Yeah, Lemmy! Think about it! Iggy and Ludwig's calculations were PERFECT, all you had to do was stall Mario and Luigi for 5 minutes! You stalled them for thirty seconds just because your staff fell into the ice!" Morton berated.

Lemmy puked and felt his forehead where the Mario brothers had stomped on him. Many blue bruises were on his body as the two strong Koopa brothers continued to attack their older brother physically and verbally.

"You will always be a loser and never a winner! You can't even stand right! The only reason you can get around is because I threw you off the swingset when you were three and you landed on the ball!" Roy shouted.

Morton kicked again to emphasize Roy's point.

"Please! Stop!" Lemmy tried to call out. Roy and Morton ignored him and continued their verbal and physical attacks.

Bowser Jr. entered from above in his almighty Clown Car of Destruction. "Kyle helped me make an even BIGGER Clown Car with all new features. Watch this!" Junior pressed a button on his clown car, sending out two giant claws. They picked up Roy and Morton by their shells, throwing them into the Clown Car.

"Junior, why are you intervening?" Morton started.

"THIS IS WHY! Get in!" Junior said as twin machine gun capsules appeared on the sides of the Clown Car. Roy and Morton let out cheers of glee as they got into the capsules.

"Lemmy, this is for always screwing up my plans and crashing the Doomship multiple times!" Junior yelled as he advanced, Roy and Morton shooting non-fatal projectiles on the way.

Lemmy crawled back. "No, stop! Please! Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Junior smirked evilly and hopped out of the Clown Car, auto pilot activating. A metal pathway started carrying him towards the cowering Lemmy. "No. You will NEVER be as good as us. You are the SECOND oldest Koopaling and even I, the youngest, am taller than you! You can't even walk without your stupid circus ball! So do us all a favor and jump off a cliff!"

Morton pressed a peculiar red button, sending out confetti fireworks. The only added to the effect as Junior walked into the mess, getting into his Clown Car and driving away.

Kyle Koopa entered the room and spotted Lemmy on the ground. "LEMMY! What happened to you?"

Lemmy tried to crawl forward, but he was too weak. "J-Junior and Roy and Morton s-started b-beating me u-up after t-the last b-battle!"

Kyle's eyes went wide, and his expression went into rage. "Did Junior attack you with a Clown Car?"

Lemmy nodded. Kyle went berserk and his eyes literally turned into flames.

"JUNIOR! He told me he was using that for a battle, not to hurt you even more! I will take care of him later. Hold on, I'm taking you to Kamek. He might know some healing spells. By the way, where's Iggy? Doesn't he usually stay by you?" Kyle asked.

Lemmy giggled, remembering the bet Larry, Lemmy, and Wendy had placed hours before.

 _(Hours earlier…)_

Larry, Lemmy, and Wendy were playing cards. "How about this. We start a new round, and whoever gets the most KoopaPoints gets to make ANY Koopa in the castle their servant for a day. I even got Bowser to sign an official document stating it!" Larry bargained, holding up an official-looking document.

Wendy shrugged. "I'm game. And I know EXACTLY who I'm going to get!" Wendy smiled evilly, her plan already in her head.

Lemmy put his hand in. "I'm going to ask Roy to carry me around for a day!"

Larry started passing out KoopaCards. Lemmy got a Kyle of Ice, a Lemmy of Fire, a Junior of Water, a Wendy of Grass, a Kyle of Fire, a Roy of Water, a Morton of Fire, and a Bowser of Ice.

Larry started the game. "Start playing, may the best player win!"

Larry went first, pulling a Junior of Grass from the card deck. "Yes!" He did a small victory dance before throwing a Lemmy of Ice into the discard circle. When Lemmy gave him a look, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry dude, it's my weakest card. You know how strong Juniors are."

Lemmy nodded understandingly and threw down a Larry of Fire in exchange for a Kamek of Water. "YES! Ace!"

Several hours and fifteen outbursts later, Wendy Koopa was declared the winner. "Yes! I choose Iggy to be my servant!"

Larry and Lemmy stared at Wendy. "Why Iggy?"

Wendy looked at them with an _Uh, duh_ expression on her face. "Because he understands me! Also he built me this cool gender-switching machine that sometimes changes Kyle into a girl!" she exclaimed.

Larry and Lemmy looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "OH I HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Larry managed to say before bursting into laughter again.

"Kyle… As a girl… BWAHAHAH!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm going to go find Iggy!" Wendy said as she skipped down the hallway, holding Larry's document.

 _(Hours later…)_

Kyle was fuming mad as Lemmy finished his story. "Wendy… UGH!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"You know what's worse? Iggy also somehow made my personality switch in half too! Whenever Wendy fires the Beam of Gender Swapping, I turn into Skylar!" Kyle said, revealing a secret.

Lemmy stared at Kyle. Then he started wheezing and coughing, trying his best to not faint after laughing so hard.

"That's it. I'm taking you to Kamek. Hold on little buddy." Kyle said as he hoisted Lemmy onto his back. Lemmy, tired after his evil brothers' beating, fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! So if you can't tell, Lemmy Koopa is being bullied by his family, even little Junior hates him! Wendy is a bit OOC in Lemmy's chapter but only because Iggy gave her a calming potion that reduced her hatred for Lemmy. And Larry... little Larry the Prankster. Honestly, I originally planned for Larry to win the card game hence his old nickname "Cheatsy", but eventually decided to use Wendy's addiction with Iggy as a last-minute option to explain why Iggy wasn't there to defend Lemmy against Roy, Morton, and Junior.**

 **And if you are wondering what Kyle Koopa is, he will be explained in my upcoming story "Kyle Koopa." It will be a mini-story and a prequel explaining why Kyle is in the Koopa World. Not trying to spoil but... he wasn't always a Koopa. That's all I'll say.**

 **Until next time, Lemmy Koopa out!**


	2. Family Troubles

**A/N: Hello again guys! Lemmy Koopa here with the next chapter of I'm Not A Proper Koopaling. In this chapter Kyle brings Lemmy to Kamek for healing, Junior experiences some family tension, Kyle pranks someone, and Lemmy hears a family conversation that finally pushes him over the edge. I'm probably copying the last one XD. Also this chapter mildly breaks the fourth wall.**

* * *

"I found him in the gym." Kyle said as he set the fainted Lemmy onto an infirmary bed in Kamek's room.

"Who the Stars did this to him?" Kamek asked angrily.

"Roy and Morton were already beating him up. Junior told me he needed some new features added to his Clown Car for a battle, and I obliviously agreed. He used the Clown Car to attack Lemmy! I don't get it! Lemmy is the nicest one in this castle, and he always has a smile on his face! He was born with a disability and people hate him for it! Why do people always hate the nice ones?" Kyle rapidly questioned the sky.

Kamek sighed. "That is the way destiny intends it to be. The greatest heroes must overcome the hardest struggles." He then turned to Kyle. "Well, Lemmy should be ok for now. Go take care of Junior." Kamek ordered.

Kyle nodded and left the room. Kamek faced Lemmy. " _Oba, wiba ciba, overused john cena, kawaiabee, obli do!"_ Kamek chanted under his breath as he cast his wand towards Lemmy. Lemmy levitated, his blue and black bruises healing like magic… because they were being healed with magic.

Kamek pulled back a chair and the latest edition of _Koopa Monthly_. He sat back and relaxed, waiting for Lemmy to wake up.

* * *

Junior was wandering down a hallway, smirking. He had beaten up Lemmy and given him a small portion of the pain Junior felt every time the Marios defeated them.

He walked down another hallway… and bumped right into Kyle, who was fuming mad.

Junior realized the threat and tried to run away but it was too late. Kyle picked him up with his arms and looked Junior in the face. "Hey there liar." Kyle hissed through grit teeth.

Junior sheepishly smiled. "I said it was for a battle right! And a battle we did!"

Kyle's expression went full rage mode, his eyes bursting into flames. "You said it was for a battle with the Mario brothers. Not with Lemmy." Kyle hissed, trying to keep his calm.

Junior looked around and spotted Iggy and Wendy walking down another hallway. The infamous Skylar phenomenon had already passed through the castle and Junior whistled.

Wendy and Iggy looked around. "What was that?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out! Maybe it's Kyle!" Wendy said.

The sound of Iggy trying to run away, and Wendy grabbing him by his spikes was heard. "Oh no you don't! Now come on!"

Kyle heard the dialogue. He stared Junior with an icy glare. "I'll be back you liar." Kyle said as he turned into his Shell form and skidded off.

Wendy and Iggy finally came into the hallway, Wendy holding Iggy above her. "Junior, have you seen Kyle anywhere? I have an… experiment to try on him." Iggy said, Wendy pinching his neck.

Junior nodded. "He just skidded off in his shell form into the hallways."

Wendy growled. "So he wants to play hard to get? He can play hard to get!" Wendy turned into her Shell form, forced Iggy into his Shell form, and the two skidded off after Kyle.

The sound of a bracelet snapping and necklaces disintegrating was heard as Iggy popped out of his shell and poured Iggy Serum over Wendy.

"IGGY!" Wendy yelled, frozen in her shell form.

Iggy smirked and ran off to his lab to record the new effects of Iggy Serum.

Junior, who watched this all, facepalmed at his siblings' childish antics.

The narrator, who was listening to all this, burst out in laughter. "Childish antics? You're a child Junior!"

Junior punched the narrator in the face and the narrator wisely shut up.

"The only people I haven't seen yet are Larry and Ludwig." Junior wondered aloud.

"Eh, Kyle is probably helping them. For the leader of the Koopalings, he is very helpful."

Junior wondered where Ludwig was.

* * *

Kyle was in his room, tired after running from Wendy. "Why is she so obsessed with HUMILIATING me?" Kyle asked the walls as he sighed.

Three quick knocks on the door. Kyle grinned. "Come in Larry!"

Larry the Koopa entered. "Kyle, want to come help prank with me?"

Kyle rose up. "Sure. Who are we pranking today?"

Larry held up two bottles of green hair dye. "Guess."

"Roy?" A shake of Larry's head. "Morton?" A thumbs down. "Junior?" A mimic of the thumb falling down a cliff. "Ludwig?" A nod.

"So here's how it will work. I'll distract Ludwig while you go into his shower and replace the shampoo and conditioner with the hair dye. And it's permanent!" Larry exclaimed.

Kyle smirked. "Prepare to face my wrath Ludwig!" The two dashed into the hallway.

* * *

Lemmy awoke in the infirmary. Kamek saw this an instantly bolted up. "K-kam-mek? Ho-ow l-long was I-I out?"

Kamek shushed the poor Koopa. "Only a couple of hours. Now rest, you are wasting your energy."

And with another magic spell, Lemmy fell into another sleep.

* * *

Larry was holding green hair dye and hiding in a vent right above Ludwig's room while Kyle knocked on Ludwig's door. "Ludwig?" Kyle read a note card. "I… need your help on something." Kyle was gritting his teeth.

Ludwig opened the door. "Ah yes Kyle. The only other sane Koopa in the castle. Where is the assistance needed?"

Kyle pointed down a hallway and the two started walking.

A figure in a black ninja outfit started coming down from the ceiling on a rope. The rope suddenly let loose, sending Larry on the floor with a soft THUD! sound. Larry groaned quietly and got up.

Larry entered Ludwig's bathroom and switched out the shampoo for the green hair dye. His mission done, Larry put back on the rope and tugged. The rope pulled up, Ninja-Larry out of sight.

A few minutes later, Ludwig entered his room and went into the shower.

The Koopalings were all in the castle and covered their ears when the wrathful screech of "LARRY!" was heard throughout the castle.

* * *

A few hours later Lemmy was cleared to exit the infirmary. "Now just take it steady Lemmy. Don't run anywhere or you'll get out of breath quickly." Kamek cautioned Lemmy, forgetting that Lemmy couldn't walk.

Lemmy nodded and got on his ball, exiting the infirmary. Kamek facepalmed.

Lemmy decided to go over to Ludwig's room when he heard a commotion outside Junior's room.

"I'm telling you dad, we should just get rid of him!" Junior complained in his room.

Lemmy, curious, peeked inside the door unnoticed. He saw Junior, Bowser, Roy, and Ludwig.

"He wastes our soldiers, he has killed the Marios not once, and he can't even walk! He's pathetic!" Roy whined.

Bowser sighed. "Remind me why you are bothering me again?"

Ludwig tore his claws down his face, leaving barely visible white streaks. "Because we want you to let him stay home. He'll have the time of his life and will stop being a casualty in battles!"

Bowser put his hand on his face. Lemmy gasped at Ludwig standing up for him.

Ludwig perked up due to his advanced hearing. "Did you guys hear that?"

Roy's stomach rumbled. "Sorry… I need lunch." He smiled sheepishly.

Junior groaned. "Ludwig, you're being too soft! We should just kick him out of Castle Koopa once and for all! Maybe even send him to those Mario brothers. Maybe they'll do something right for once and send him to St. Koopa!" Junior suggested.

Bowser groaned. "I'm not going to just kick Lemmy out of the castle. He's family!"

"But the rest of us hate him! Even Iggy!" Roy lied.

Lemmy did not see the lie however, and gasped. He ran away on his ball, having heard enough.

Ludwig spotted this and quickly ran out. "Lemmy? Lemmy come back, we didn't mean it! Roy was lying!" Ludwig chased after Lemmy until he ended up at a small window.

Lemmy was standing on the edge of the window and Ludwig gasped, realizing what Lemmy wanted to do. "Lemmy, don't do this! You have so much more of your life to live! Don't jump!"

Lemmy stared back, his eyes red with tears. "Don't bother Ludwig *sniff*, you'll only make it worse. Roy said it himself, every single one of you hates me!"

Ludwig was dumbstruck. It was true, sadly. He even had a secret Koopa Symphony called "The Death Of My Sibling."

However, he still kept trying. "What about Kyle? He was the one who brought you to the infirmary!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Lemmy sighed. "Did you hear me? Roy said every single one of you guys hates me! Kyle and Iggy probably just put up a facade! I'm done! Now I'll get out of your lives like everyone wants me to be! Can you understand me? **I. Am. DONE!** " Lemmy jumped.

Ludwig rushes to the window and tried to grab Lemmy but it was too late. Lemmy was sprawled on the ground, bleeding furiously.

"GREAT STARS!" Ludwig exclaimed as he ran downstairs and out the castle gates.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know that's kind of a cliffhanger. Will Lemmy die or survive? Who will be blamed, Lemmy or one of the other Koopalings?**

 **Oh and for people who are wondering why Wendy is so obsessed with Iggy and Kyle, in this story Wendy sees Iggy as her go-to man for inventions. And Kyle isn't related to her so… she may have a small crush on him. So who's ready for the five stages of love?**

 **Iggy: I'm pretty sure it's called the "Five Stages of Grief" but ok.**

 ***sigh* Well, stage one Denial is next chapter!**

 **Lemmy Koopa out!**


	3. Inner Demons

**A/N: Hello again! A certain green-haired Koopaling has given me some advice, so if you want to know what happens in this chapter you gonna have to read! Also, more KoopaCards!**

 **Ludwig: Lemmy, it's going to. Try to use grammar correct- AH! Why did you just hit me with your ball?"**

 **Because you're ruining my author's note. Read and enjoy, Koopa Kingdom!**

* * *

Ludwig raced down the stairs, only one thing on his mind. If he failed and couldn't get outside the castle doors in time, he would be too late and lose a sibling.

Spotting Kyle in a nearby hallway, Ludwig gestured for Kyle to come after him and thankfully, Kyle understood. Kyle got into his shell form and skidded right up to the doors about three times faster than Ludwig could. Ludwig facepalmed. _Why didn't I think of that?_

Kyle got out of his Shell and opened the gates. Fifty feet away from them, Kyle spotted Lemmy impaled on a rock in water.

"GREAT STAR KOOPA! LUDWIG, GET KAMMY AND KAMEK RIGHT NOW!" Kyle looked at Ludwig, his eyes full of purple blazes.

Ludwig, not one to stick around when Kyle went Koopa****, ran off to get Kamek and the Magikoopa's sister.

Kyle ran over to Lemmy. His eyes were glazed over and lifeless.

"Why did he do this…" Kyle's mind worked overtime when he thought of one possible solution… well, actually he had fifteen, but only one made sense.

Kyle growled and ran off to find Junior and Roy and give them the beating of a lifetime.

* * *

Wendy sat still stuck in her shell. "IGGY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Iggy walked down a hallway and poured a sticky substance onto Wendy. Instantly she unfroze and popped out of her shell.

"IGGY!" Wendy growled and pinned him against the wall.

Iggy held up a vial of what he called Iggy Serum, and Wendy instantly backed away.

Iggy smirked and then noticed the sigh from Wendy. His brotherly instinct kicked in. "Wendy? Is something wrong?" Iggy asked.

Wendy sighed again. "It's nothing Iggy." Wendy turned away.

Something clicked in Iggy's head, and a smile as wide as Lemmy's at the chocolate store came across his face. "Is this about Kyle?" Iggy teased.

Wendy's face turned three shades of red. "No… no, this is not about Kyle!" Wendy turned away as a fourth shade of red came across her face.

Iggy put on some mock glasses and picked up a book labeled _"The Five Stages of Love."_

Iggy said the name out loud. Wendy gasped. "Iggy, for the last time this is not about Kyle!"

Iggy smirked. "Stage 1. Denial!"

Wendy gasped again. In her mind, she had a mental debate with her self-conscience.

" _Is it true? Do I really like Kyle?"_ Wendy asked herself.

" _It's surely possible. Just try to get closer to him._ "

Iggy sighed. "So Wendy, I'll ask one more time. Is this about Kyle?"

Wendy let out an 'eep', turned into her shell, and skidded off.

Iggy had a confused look on his face. "Wendy the brat turns into Wendy the Shy Girl? I have to talk with Ludwig about this." Iggy walked off.

* * *

Roy, Morton, and Junior were playing KoopaCards in Junior's room.

"HAH! Larry of Fire beats Lemmy of Grass! I win!" Junior cheered.

Roy and Morton groaned and pushed five more coins each towards a large stack of coins right by Junior. Roy and Morton had smaller, tinier stacks next to them.

"I swear this game is rigged!" Morton shouted.

Roy and Junior looked at Morton. They each got an idea and grinned.

* * *

Kyle was off in the Koopa Castle, skidding around like a Koopa on drugs trying to find Roy and Junior.

Morton was launched at him. "WHOA!" Morton screamed like a girl as he rocketed down a hallway. Kyle ducked.

"Jeez, they threw Morton just to stop me?" Kyle wondered aloud. Then more purple flames appeared in his eyes, his purple hair going spiked.

Kyle got out of his shell and ran into Junior and Roy's room, ripping the door down.

Junior screamed. "EVERY KOOPA FOR THEMSELF!" Junior got in his Clown Car and flew off.

Roy groaned and shook a fist at the sky. "JUNIOR!" Roy then spotted the approaching Kyle with grit teeth and pulled back fists.

Kyle grabbed Roy by the neck of his shell and held him in the air. "Hello Roy. Care to explain why I found Lemmy outside the castle walls impaled on a ROCK?" Flames flickered on Kyle's hair.

Roy trembled in fear, remembering what the Koopa family referred to as the 'incident'. "U-um… what do you mean-"

Kyle punched Roy in the face. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Then a banana peel hit Kyle in the face, separating his focus enough for the flames in his eyes to die down. "What the…" Kyle started to say as a mountain of banana peels buried him in Junior's room.

Roy took the opportunity and ran out of the room just as the banana peels were scorched into ashes as Kyle, engulfed in purple flames, emerged from the ashes. "ROY!" Kyle growled an unearthly roar and ran off, almost levitating with the energy he was emitting.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Kamek was relaxing when he felt an unearthly roar breach the atmosphere. "Oh no…" Kamek whimpered.

* * *

Mario had just come back from another adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom when an unearthly roar echoed through the kingdom and shattered a stained glass painting of Mario marrying Peach.

"NO!" A nearby carpenter Toad screamed as he looked at the shattered glass. "WE JUST FINISHED THAT LAST WEEK!" The Toad cried out.

* * *

Boom-Boom and Pom-Pom had just finished a business deal with some Cheep Cheeps when the water rippled with an unearthly roar. A Cheep-Cheep fell to the ocean floor.

* * *

Iggy was practicing with some chemicals in his laboratory when all the empty beakers suddenly shattered and all the chemicals went down safety drains on the floor.

Iggy facepalmed.

* * *

Kammy arrived at the Magikoopa Wing of the Koopa Castle when Ludwig ran in, out of breath. "Kamek… Kammy… Lemmy… rock… need help!" Ludwig wheezed.

Kamek stopped whimpering and got up. "Wait… Lemmy on a rock?" Kamek scratched his head, confused.

Ludwig caught his breath. "Lemmy is on a rock and I need you two to heal him!" Ludwig exclaimed vaguely and pointed outside the castle walls.

Kammy and Kamek shrugged and ran outside with Ludwig.

* * *

Lemmy floated around in a black, dark, space-like area.

"What the? I thought I killed myself!" Lemmy cried out, putting his hands on his face. If death itself couldn't help him, then what could?

 **Lemmy, lemmy. You are here because something inside you doesn't want you to die.**

A deep voice resonated from inside the Space Area. Lemmy shivered from the coldness. "W-who are you? W-what are you doing here?"

 **I am your subconscious.**

Lemmy looked confused. "What's a subconscious?"

 **Oh stars. It's something inside your mind that separates the difference between right and wrong.**

Lemmy looked even more confused. "But… I wanted to kill myself! Is that so wrong? My entire family hates me!" Lemmy threw his hands up in the air.

 **Um… you do realize Roy was lying right?**

Lemmy stood in shock. His shock turned to anger, then back to shock as he realized what had happened.

Lemmy banged on the imaginary walls inside the Space Area. "NO, I NEED A SECOND CHANCE! LET ME LIVE!"

 **Relax Lemmy. Even Rosalina doesn't know how you are living; you are on a very tiny thread.**

Lemmy looked at the imaginary walls of the Space Area. "Who's Rosalina?"

 **Um… oh, look at the time! Goodbye Lemmy!**

The deep coldness inside the Space Area disappeared and Lemmy sighed. "Well, as long as I'm stuck in here, I might as well take a nap." Lemmy dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Kammy and Kamek ran after Ludwig, who was panting to get outside. The castle gate opened and Kamek and Kammy exited the castle. They saw Lemmy on the rock.

"GREAT STARS!" Kamek and Kammy screeched as they floated over at inhuman speed to the rock. Kamek waved his wand. "MAGICUS FORTICUS!" Kamek shouted. The wand levitated and a green ball of fire floated out of the wand and into Lemmy's heart. Lemmy levitated as blood from the ground trickled into his body as dirt fell from it midair.

Ludwig barfed. "Oh stars, I can't watch this!" Ludwig barfed even more as he ran behind a bush.

Junior suddenly floated down in his Clown Car, with Bowser and Morton already in it. "EVERYBODY IN! Kyle's gone Koopa**** and Roy is distracting him! Leave Lemmy!"

Something in Ludwig snapped.

Ludwig stared hard at Junior, his hair slowly being engulfed with blue flames. "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? LEMMY IS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE HIM IN THIS STATE?"

Junior backed away in fear. "Um… I'm not answering that. Fine, let the weakling in! We just need to get in as fast as possible!" Junior exclaimed.

Morton nodded. "It's true! Does anyone remember the last time this happened?"

Kamek, Kammy, Ludwig, Junior, Morton, and Bowser shivered as they remembered what was referred to as 'the incident'. They all climbed in the Clown Car.

Morton suddenly gasped. "Wait… Larry, Wendy, and Iggy are still in the castle!"

A purple fireball the size of Bowser came out of the castle and Larry, Wendy, and Iggy were tossed out of the castle by a giant claw. Junior swerved down, catching the three Koopalings in the Clown Car.

The Royal Circle of the Koopa Castle gasped as the Koopa Castle was engulfed in purple flames and levitated, centuries of dirt and grime under it disappearing.

* * *

Kyle stood before Roy about three times the size of Bowser. He was engulfed in purple flames, his eyes flickering dangerously and his purple hair spiked up.

Kyle held Roy in his hand and drop kicked him out of the castle.

"AHHHH!" Roy screamed as he was hit out of DarkLands.

Kyle shrunk down, the purple flames over him disappearing, his purple blazing eyes returning to their normal form, his spiked hair turning to normal. "Ah, that was the stuff." Kyle then realized the castle was floating in midair and groaned.

Kyle crossed his legs and levitated, chanting under his breath.

* * *

The Koopa Castle's Royal Circle gasped as the Koopa Castle slowly levitated back to the ground.

Bowser was in amazement. "Did… did he actually learn to control it?"

Ludwig wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "He did it. The demon is at peace at last."

Kamek, Kammy, Bowser, Junior, and the Koopalings minus Lemmy and Roy cheered.

* * *

 **Yeah… weird stuff. Don't worry, you guys aren't missing out on some sort of prequel story. All of this demon Kyle backstory will be revealed next chapter.**

 **Read, and please review!**

 **LEMMY KOOPA OUT!**


End file.
